evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ðorde “Lazarus” Živkovic
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ðorde Živkovic, better known as Lazarus, is a playable hunter character in Evolve. While a medic, his role is closer to that of a sniper - doing damage at a distance and cloaking to run to safety if attacked. In fact he is the one medic on the team who often allows his comrades to die... Gameplay Guide: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POkiNFe47Y4 Biography What kind of medic purposely lets his comrades die? One with a badass gun and the ability to restore life to the dead. Slipping past predators with a Silenced Sniper Rifle and Personal Cloak, Lazarus brings fallen allies back from death – even if they're now technically zombies.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/medic/lazarus Lazarus is a veteran of the third Mutagen War, and possibly the last of the 1000 Lazarus men. He is a Hub citizen, born on Io, but can not return, living his life as a renegade. Weapons and Equipment Silenced Sniper Rifle Lazarus uses a silenced sniper rifle to deal damage. While it is a relatively low damage weapon, its silence makes it difficult for the Monster to locate him. The Lazarus Device Lazarus' signature (and illegal) tool, the Lazarus Device allows him to not only revive downed Hunters, but resurrect dead Hunters too. Furthermore, hunters revived from the Lazarus Device do not suffer any health strokes for their most recent death. Cloaking Device Lazarus' cloaking device allows him to stay hidden from the enemy Monster, which is essential given that he's likely to be the primary target given his ability to revive hunters. Healing Burst Gives all your teammates in the area an immediate health boost. Tactics * Lazarus is a MASSIVE target for the Monster, more so than even the Trapper, due to his ability to counter death penalties on Hunters. Expect to be prioritized a LOT. * Keep your distance. Your rifle is designed for long range so use it. If the monster gets on you, pop your cloak and re-position to safety. * Lazarus' Sniper Rifle can be fired in rapid succession, but quickly looses accuracy in doing so. Take a moment between shots to reduce the recoil and maintain accuracy. * Unlike other medics, you don't need to worry too much if your teammates take damage and die. Let the monster kill an ally then go after someone else. While its distracted and going elsewhere, cloak and revive the ally with your Glove. * Allies revived by the glove do not have any Health penalties, but do start with low health. Save your Healing Burst for these allies if possible. Weaknesses Without his glove, Lazarus is a sub-par hunter and a worse medic. Manipulate his circumstances and you will deny him any chance to be useful to his team. * Lazarus players who know what they are doing will usually be further away from the rest of the team, often cloaked, waiting for an opportunity to sneak in and undo your hard work. Do not give them that opportunity. Never stray far from the bodies of slain hunters until you have found and killed Lazarus, as he will almost certainly be in the same general area. Failing that, eat the bodies. * Feeding Speed is the best perk to have against Lazarus, as it will allow you to rapidly devour bodies, rendering him completely useless. * Certain abilities are capable of revealing cloaked players. This also applies to Lazarus. Flame Breath will render them visible for a large period of time, allowing you to pin down and finish them; Aftershock will still harm invisible hunters no matter where they are, and savvy players will likely try to jetpack away when you start winding up to cast it, which will render them visible by means of their jetpack flames. * An excellent way to catch Lazarus out is to walk away from the body and then immediately jump back, pummeling the area around it. This will almost certainly catch Lazarus out, giving you plenty of time to separate him from his team and kill him. * Even if you don't think Lazarus is anywhere nearby, get into the habit of eating hunters you kill. Not only is this a good source of armor and energy, Lazarus doesn't need to be near to revive the body, as he has 45 seconds to do so - more than enough time to wait for the monster to wander away, sneak in, and res them. Screenshots 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Lazarus2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Lazarus1.png 22Lazarus.png|Lazarus Trivia * Lazarus bears a slight resemblance to Grigori Rasputin. * Lazarus's name is a reference to Lazarus of Bethany, a character in the Gospel of John who was raised from the dead. This is further supported by the fact that he can revive allies from death. * According to a conversation between him and Cabot, The Lazarus Device is DNA encoded to him, to prevent reverse engineering from rival companies. Videos Evolve - Inside Look -- New Hunters & New Gameplay-1 References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Medic Class